happy_endingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mela Grimmhilde
Mela Grimmhilde, also known as the Evil Queen, is the current Queen of Corona following her marriage to King Phillip. After Phillip's death, Mela ruled Corona by herself as the Queen, and murdered her stepdaughter Snow White, securing her power. Biography Background The daughter of Jacob Grimm and Amzy Hilde, who originated from Terra Mater, Mela befriended Patricia Tremaine at a young age. Mela once worked at taverns, presumably responsible for being a barmaid and a cleaner. However, she rises from squalor once she manipulates her way into the White Kingdom. Employing the help of a sorceress to poison Queen Aurora, Mela ends up marrying the King and becoming the Queen. However, after King Phillip is found with his throat slit, Mela becomes the sole ruler. Later, Mela sends out her huntsmen to assassinate Snow, although they fail and Snow usurps Mela, banishing her to Terra Mater. Volume 1 Using her knowledge of witchcraft to free Chernabog from Mount Triglav and tether his essence to the corpse of a teenage boy, Mela convinces Chernabog to help her defeat Snow White once and for all, since Snow White is a descendant of Bylun; the sorcerer who imprisoned Chernabog inside Mount Triglav a thousand years ago. Mela and Chernabog travel to Terra Mirabilos - Mela's home world - where they plan on using the same poison used on Aurora to kill Snow. In order to acquire it, they must venture to Avalon, which is where Prince Roger plans on leading an expedition to. Accelerating Roger's plans, Mela and Chernabog - now known as Charles Boggs - use a glamour on Anita Tremaine in order to fool the prince into thinking Anita is the girl he loves. However, when Mela tries to assassinate Facilier, he ends up turning her into a frog and gives her to Snow. Volume 2 Mela, still in frog form, is rescued and taken to Avalon by Madelyn Milliner. With the kiss of Rapunzel - who is secretly the illegitimate daughter of Snow White and therefore a princess - Mela is returned to human form. She gets Madelyn to obtain the Sleeping Death; the poison used on Aurora. Having obtained it, Mela returns to Corona and confronts Snow, revealing that it was Snow herself who slit Phillip's throat after gazing into Mela's magic mirror for too long. After this revelation, Mela kills Snow with a dagger imbued with the poison. Volume 3 Now the Queen, Mela reveals to Charles that Bylun is still alive in her magic mirror. However, before Mela and Charles can do anything else, Layton's wish to have Mela removed from the throne is tampered with by Ja'far, removing Mela from existence so that Ja'far can rule the throne instead. Family *'Jacob Grimm' (father) *'Amzy Hilde' (mother) *'Phillip White' (ex-husband) *'Snow White' (stepdaughter) Trivia *Mela is based on the queen from the fairytale "Snow White", as well as Queen Grimhilde from the Disney film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *It is revealed that Mela's true form is that of an old hag, and it is implied that Mela uses a glamour on herself to appear younger and more attractive. Mela's age is unknown. *Mela is a native of Terra Mirabilos, and is currently living in Terra Mirabilos. She has spent some time living in Terra Mater; where she was exiled to by Snow White. *In the Russian version Счастливый конец?, her name is Mel instead of Mela. Category:Characters Category:Terra Mirabilos characters Category:Terra Mater characters Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Status: Dead Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters